battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebola's Guide for Beginners!
Hey there! So, you've just found this cool-looking app with a boat on the logo named WarshipCraft. You download it, and ten minutes later, you open it. It directs you to a mysterious gray screen with randomly placed symbols. And that's why you're here! To find out what on God's great Earth those buttons mean! Step 1) Just Beginning So, first of all, you're going to need to open WarshipCraft. It will put you in this, "Hi There. Welcome to WarshipsCraft... Bla bla bla bla bla" Frst things first, read the tutorial ingame. It shall enlighten you. Now, follow the tutorial and go to the dock, its the leftmost button in the player menu if you can't read. You have one boat, named Prototype. Don't bother renaming it, but in future reference, to rename it, press the drawing pad button on the far right of your boat's icon. This is one of the several ways to rename your boat. You can practice renaming it with things like, "The Fisherman's Dinghy", et cetera. Time to go to our boat! Just press the customize button at the bottom of the screen. This is also where you can delete your boat if it is unworthy of setting it's peasant eyes upon your grace. Pressing the "Customize" button will bring you to the dry dock. Now, the dock isn't anything spectacular, its just a blue cloud of nothingness in which your boat floats around in. Take a look at the dock though, see the arrows? Those point to the direction of forward, where the boat's front points. Next, the interface of the dock. On the upper left, you will see theback button to go to the menu, your boats name, and statistics. Honestly, you can ignore all the wierd MJ and MW crap. The only things you need to pay attention to are : Height (if installing Radar/Range), Density (Submarines), Stability, Angle (For testing and fixing errors), Toughness, and Armor. The values of the Statistics will update when you add, or remove blocks. Now, the buttons at the bottom of the screen. These are, well, the most important 9 buttons on the dock. From left to right they are: Take a Screenshot to Brag About Online, Toggle Statistics Menu, Add Blocks, Paint, Select/Move Blocks, Remove Blocks, Undo, Redo, and Test Run. Try pressing these various buttons to see what they do. Screenshot: Boat posts selfie online Toggle Menu: Make Statistics disapper and reappear Add Blocks: I dunno, nukes the Earth? (Self-explanatory) Paint: Pulls up coloring menu. Presets, and composite. Preset is just a preset palate, composite is where you can make your own colors with RGB (Red, green, blue) values. Select/Move Blocks: Makes your boat fly (Self-Explanatory) Remove Blocks: -_- Undo: Go back one action Redo: Undo the undo Test Run: Go fish Now, examine your boat. Press the Move/Select Button to click around and mess with stuff. Try, for example, clicking one of the guns. In the upper right corner, you will see a yellow box with the block and block name in it. Next, pull up the Add Blocks menu. This will show you all the blocks you can purchase, listed by pricing, from cheapest, to most Bill Gates-ish. Don't waste the 1000 or so currency you start with. And that will bring us to step two. Until later! :) (Updated Aug. 11, 2015)